


Ian Has The Munchies

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Gallavich, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Pure Smut, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian has the munchies





	Ian Has The Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot because I was in the ass eating mood 😂🙏 and this idea would not go away....sorry not sorry

Ian Has The Munchies  
(Gallavich one shot)

"Fuck Ian," Mickey hissed as Ian roughly shoved him face first into his work bench and a bunch of tools clattered to the ground. "Don't break anything."

Ian chuckled darkly behind him, already on his knees with Mickey's dirty work jeans pulled to his ankles. "Might break you, that's about it."

The day had started like every other day had; woke up with Ian glued to his back, a quick round of sex in the shower, sipped cold coffee on the way to work, then actual work.

But it took a turn around noon when Ian showed up at the garage unexpectedly. Now Ian had him bent over his work bench while everyone else was out to lunch and to be honest, Mickey was hardly complaining.

"Hurry the fuck up before lunch break is over." Mickey lightly shoved him back, smiling when Ian got right back on his knees. "I don't have all day."

Ian smacked his ass, creating a loud pop in the empty garage. "You promised me lunch Mick, now shut up and let me eat."

The promise of lunch as they parted this morning had meant actual lunch, like with real food. But Ian had shown up with that look of determination on his face and Mickey knew lunch wouldn't happen. 

Or maybe it had, but in a different context.

At the first lick against his hole, Mickey had to grab the edge of the bench or he'd have been pushed over it. Ian was rather forceful, ravenous as he gripped both cheeks, pulled them apart and devoured him like he was actually starving.

"Fuuuckk," Mickey groaned and let his head rest against the grease stained wood. "Got the fuckin munchies?" Mickey joked but the laugh quickly turned into another groan when Ian's hand landed loudly on his cheek.

"Wanted a taste this morning." Ian managed to mumble in between licks, tasting sweat and all that tasted like Mickey. "Makin me wait all fuckin day."

With another slap to his ass, Mickey arched his back, moved one hand back to fist Ian's hair and pushed against him. "Had no fucking time, greedy bitch." His growl turned into a broken gasp when Ian's tongue pushed into him. "Fuck, go faster."

Ian growled his approval at the demand and used his thighs to spread Mickey's legs wide so he could push his tongue all the way in, wiggling it fast just as Mickey wanted. The sound Mickey let out in return was enough to make his cock pulse rapidly in his own jeans, begging for attention.

"God, that's it." Mickey moaned, glancing back with lidded eyes. The harder he pushed back, the faster Ian went, creating a rhythm that would have him coming in no time. "Such a talented fucking mouth." Mickey praised when Ian's lust blown eyes glanced up at him.

As a reward, Ian moved one hand between Mickey's split thighs and palmed his cock, not stroking just yet, but gripping it tightly until Mickey was damn near riding his tongue.

It felt unreal, having his ass and his cock simultaneously stimulated. Ian worked his jaw fast and deep and tightly gripped his cock, squeezing a little each time he moaned and Mickey knew when Ian started to stroke him that it wouldn't take long.

"Goddamn," Mickey wiped his sweating forehead against one arm and tried to hold on. "You're gonna make me come."

Ian pulled back, detaching his mouth but began to stroke Mickey's cock to make up for it. "You better come," Ian gave a quick glance at the clock on the wall and stroked faster. "Got about 5 minutes."

Annoyance bubbled up his throat in the form of a groan. "You better come too."

Taking a few long seconds, Ian managed to get his jeans pulled down to his thighs and gripped his leaking cock. "I'm right there with ya Mick." He moaned and quickly sucked each of Mickey's balls into his mouth.

The lightly slapping sound let Mickey know Ian had most likely spit in his hand to jerk himself off and that only seemed to push him closer to that edge. It was too much and not enough at the same time, Ian had abandoned eating him in favor of jerking both of them off but Mickey needed his mouth if he was going to come.

With a light slap, Mickey batted Ian's hand away from his cock and took over stroking. "Fucking eat me," Mickey nearly begged as he looked back, "make me come."

Ian used his newly freed hand to pull Mickey's ass back open and wasted no time pushing his tongue in as deep as he could, humming a little to make his hole vibrate. 

"Oh God," Mickey began to pant heavily, unable to look back anymore. He had to lean forward, eyes closed as he allowed himself to feel it all. "Just like that Gallagher."

Ian groaned, nearing his orgasm with every pass of his hand, every thrust into Mickey's ass and every single groan Mickey gave him. His cock was dripping onto the dirty floor, making his hand move up and down quickly. 

The tingling feeling he felt when this first started was amplified to a thousand. He literally had to bite his arm to keep from coming before Ian was ready. He knew Ian was close by how steady his moans were and that wet slide of his hand, but he wasn't quite there.

"You gotta fucking hurry Ian," Mickey whined, utterly broken. No longer was he worried about people walking in but worried about coming too soon. "I feel it, fuck it's right there."

Ian growled and moved faster and harder, wiggling his tongue in deeper to match Mickey's desperation. All it took to get him there was Mickey slamming his ass back, fucking against his tongue and he was done.

"I can't--" Mickey jerked himself faster. "Fuck, I just can't--" he tried again but that feeling wouldn't be forced down any longer. "Now, right now!" Mickey let out a series of broken groans and curses. "I'm coming...fuuckk!"

Ian came just as Mickey did, spilling over his hand as he kept on jerking. His tongue worked tiredly inside him, unwilling to pull back while Mickey writhed against him, working himself passed the point of over sensitivity. 

He sagged against the bench, sweat dripped down his spine, probably adding to the wetness between his cheeks and still Ian groaned hungrily as he licked at him. 

His entire body pulsed that warm after glow and it brought the biggest smile to his face that hadn't been there until Ian arrived. When Ian finally moved away, dragging that talented tongue over his balls one last time, Mickey was able to stand up, bringing his boxers and jeans along with him.

Ian was sitting back on his heels, jeans still pulled to his thighs and one hand coated with come as it rested on his thigh. Mickey leaned against the bench and smiled down at him, unable to help just how good he felt.

"Fuck Gallagher," Mickey giggled and Ian smiled and offered his hand to pull him up. "Get enough?"

Ian pushed himself against Mickey, jeans still around his thighs. "Never get enough of you Mick." Ian brought his hands up to show him his sticky hand, watching the come web through each finger. "Wanna taste?"

Mickey licked his lips but blushed and turned his head away, but nodded all the same. 

Ian grinned and gripped his chin with two sticky fingers and turned Mickey's face back to him before he traced his bottom lip. "Open up."

Still blushing, Mickey opened his mouth and allowed Ian to slip each sticky finger into his mouth. Mickey sucked it eagerly, groaning at the taste. "Gonna make me hard again." Mickey groaned when all five fingers were clean. 

Ian managed to pull his jeans back up just as the door opened and the rest of his co-workers came back in, moving to their cars to get back to work. Mickey still blushed and lightly shoved Ian back.

"Now get the fuck out and let me go to work." Mickey gripped his shirt before he got too far away and kissed him.

"Be ready for round two later." Ian winked on his way to the door, unable to stop smirking even when the others chuckled. "I want a full ride next time."

Mickey was left scowling as the others laughed and Ian grinned out the door. He flipped the others off and tried to keep his blush down enough to get back to work and the entire time, he could still taste Ian.


End file.
